


Compensar

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As coisas têm seu jeito de dar certo no final, não têm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make It Up to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495410) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/A: Sumários e títulos fracos são minha especialidade. (Desculpa)
> 
> N/T: Última de três histórias da série Someday (Algum Dia), precedida por [Algum Dia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5391158) e [Como Amanhã Soa?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5391191).

O hospital não era o lugar ideal, especialmente para um primeiro encontro; Angie tinha recentemente levado tiros, quase morrido pela perda de sangue, e tinha acabado de acordar de um estado em inconsciência em uma questão de dias. Quando Peggy concordou com o encontro, não tinha pensado muito sobre isso; os arredores, os tubos saindo de Angie, os médicos que periodicamente precisavam ver como estava. Tinha ficado tão aliviada por Angie ainda a aguentar por perto, ainda mais por ainda estar interessada nela, que agarrou a oportunidade. Afinal, tinha chegado muito perto de perder Angie e nenhuma delas tinha a intenção de perder mais tempo.

Por insistência de Angie, Peggy finalmente saiu do hospital; voltou para a cobertura de Howard para tomar banho e trocar de roupa para algo que não estivesse levemente coberto de pó de parede e com um cheiro suave de cinzas. Apesar de não querer fazer outra coisa que não voltar para o hospital e fazer companhia para Angie, a culpa no fundo da consciência de Peggy a forçou a fazer um desvio até o escritório; ela esteve distante por três dias durante seu período de crise.

É claro que passou pelos documentos e arquivos que Sousa lhe deu e deu a ele algumas ideias para trabalhar, mas não era a mesma coisa que estar no escritório. Sousa já estava saindo, quase batendo em Peggy quando ela abriu a porta.

“Carter,” Sousa começou, com um sorriso que lhe dizia que ele estava mais do que só aliviado por ver ela, provavelmente cansado de ser atormentado por outra das fantasias de poder de Thompson. “Como está sua amiga?”

“Ela está melhor. Obrigada, Daniel.”

“Agente Carter,” Thompson interrompeu os dois, passando por eles enquanto ajeitava a jaqueta. “Timing perfeito. Vamos sair.”

“Acabei de chegar.” Com seu tom, saiu como uma pergunta, mas ela os seguiu mesmo assim. Se tanto Sousa como Thompson estavam saindo, o que quer que tivessem encontrado deveria ser interessante.

Thompson informou Peggy sobre a situação no caminho; aconteceu um ataque em um cinema local que deixou todos os presentes mortos. Quando chegaram no cinema e testemunharam o resultado da carnificina, os três se separaram, interrogando quem podiam e procurando por pistas. Peggy rapidamente percebeu que as pessoas no cinema mataram umas às outras — sua arma de escolha tinha sido as próprias mãos. Peggy não tinha se afastado muito quando Sousa subitamente atacou Thompson; Peggy tentou o afastar de Thompson, mas acabou levando uma cotovelada na cara. Se não tivesse sido pelo golpe com um bastão que um dos policiais em cena deu, Sousa provavelmente teria matado Thompson.

“Os garotos no laboratório vão fazer alguns testes,” Thompson falou enquanto Sousa era transportado para a traseira de uma ambulância. “Provavelmente não vamos saber muito até ele acordar.”

Peggy agora estava com um horário muito apertado; não tinha nem pego a torta ainda. Controlar Sousa e descobrir a causa de sua explosão súbita — uma lata com um gás suspeito — tinha demorado muito mais tempo do que Peggy esperava e a deixado com um hematoma logo abaixo do olho. Provavelmente teria que fazer a papelada do incidente e escrever uma ficha para a lata que Sousa achou no cinema, já que ele não conseguiria fazer isso.

Peggy precisou de horas para organizar tudo; o relatório do incidente envolvendo a briga entre Sousa e Thompson, ver como estava Sousa, organizar as informações sobre o ataque no cinema, uma ficha de inventário sobre a lata que foi recuperada na cena. Durante seu intervalo, Peggy passou na L&L e pegou uma torta de ruibarbo, mas fazia tanto tempo que tinha ficado fria. Quando finalmente chegou no hospital, já era quase dez e meia. Peggy agradeceu silenciosamente quando chegou no quarto de Angie bem a tempo de ver uma enfermeira saindo, o que provavelmente queria dizer que Angie estava acordada.

E estava; quando Peggy entrou no quarto, Angie se ajeitou e cruzou os braços, fazendo uma careta.

“Está se arriscando, Peg. Se arriscando bastante.”

“Eu sei, sinto muito,” Peggy suspirou, apoiando as costas contra a porta que tinha acabado de fechar. “Me perdoa?”

“Isso depende, Inglesa...” Angie ergueu o queixo e uma sobrancelha. “Você trouxe o que eu pedi?”

“Não ousaria te decepcionar.” Peggy ergueu a sacola que tinha a torta fria e provavelmente endurecida. “Mas temo que tenha esfriado.”

Angie cuidadosamente moveu o corpo para o lado — ciente de seu braço enfaixado, pendurado — dando espaço o suficiente na cama no seu lado bom. Levantou as cobertas e bateu no local, convidando Peggy a deitar com ela. “Vai servir,” ela disse, quebrando sua rispidez com um sorriso.

Foi quando Peggy se aproximou e se ajeitou na cama que Angie notou o hematoma amarelado sob o olho de Peggy, e seus lábios formaram uma careta apertada. “Tem uma história que vai com esse roxo, Inglesa?” Angie perguntou enquanto abria a torta, pegando uma garfada e enfiando na boca.

Peggy contou sobre o seu dia — naturalmente, cortou os detalhes dos corpos encontrados no cinema — ocasionalmente parando para limpar os farelos de torta do canto da boca de Angie ou pegando uma garfada para si. Peggy seguiu falando, mesmo depois das duas terem terminado a torta, parando quando pegou Angie abafando um bocejo. Depois de alguns reajustes, Angie passou seu braço bom pelos ombros de Peggy o melhor que podia e Peggy virou de lado, facilitando o trabalho da moça ferida.

“Sinto muito,” Peggy disse suavemente, só alto o bastante para Angie ouvir.

“Pelo que, Pegs?”

“Por tudo isso.” Peggy descansou sua cabeça no peito de Angie enquanto a ponta dos seus dedos passava pelo braço enfaixado. “Estraguei tudo, não estraguei?”

“Não.” Angie passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Peggy, arranhando o couro cabeludo de leve; o gesto calmante estava desfazendo os cachos de Peggy, mas nenhuma das duas pareceu notar ou se importar. Angie riu suavemente e Peggy podia sentir seu corpo tremer com isso. “Mas você esqueceu da schnapps.” O comentário conseguiu uma bufada de Peggy.

“Não podia trazer álcool para o hospital, Angie.”

“Você está me dizendo que uma espiã treinada não conseguiria contrabandear um pouco das coisas boas?”

Peggy se ergueu em um cotovelo, sorrindo brincalhona para Angie. “Angela Martinelli, você é alguma coisa.”

“Bem, acho que você vai ter que me compensar então, não vai, Inglesa?” A mão enrolada nos cabelos de Peggy parou e o foco de Angie passou dos olhos de Peggy para seus lábios e de volta. Peggy se sentou um pouco melhor e se inclinou para frente, pressionando seus lábios nos de Angie. O beijo era suave e perdurou, apagando o barulho dos bipes das máquinas no fundo. Quando as duas se separaram, Peggy tocou sua testa na de Angie; ainda estavam próximas o bastante para sentir a respiração uma da outra em seus lábios.

“Acho que vou,” Peggy sussurrou, roçando seus narizes levemente antes de voltar para baixo e descansar a cabeça no peito de Angie de novo e Angie voltou a gentilmente passar as unhas pelo couro cabeludo de Peggy. Quando a respiração de Angie começou a se acalmar e estabilizar, Peggy sentiu suas pálpebras começarem a cair.

“Pêssego,” Angie sussurrou, sua voz arrastada.

“O que é isso?”

“A schnapps. A de pêssego é boa.”

Peggy enrolou um braço na cintura de Angie, sorrindo sonolenta contra o tecido da sua camisola de hospital. “Vai ser de pêssego então.”

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Possivelmente o fim da série, apesar de que ainda não tenho certeza.


End file.
